Noel
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: After finally seeing the episode all the way through, I was able to write this. JD friendship, maybe more if you look hard enough.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with another West Wing story. This one is for Noel. I had seen parts of it but never the whole thing. Finally I got to see the whole episode and I can now write the story that's been bouncing around my head for a while. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I'll say it when pigs fly. *looks out window and sees a pig flying* Oh for crying out loud. I don't own it, happy?

End Transmission

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

"Leo?"

Leo looked up in surprise to find Donna standing in his doorway, looking both a little scared and confused. Standing up Leo motioned Donna into the room.

"What's wrong Donna?" Leo asked.

Donna closed the office door and shifted nervously. Leo figured he needed to do something or she would never talk.

"Come sit down Donna." Leo said. "And tell me what's wrong."

Donna moved to the couch and sat down. "I'm worried about Josh."

Leo joined her. "Why?"

"I can't be the only one noticing that he's acting off." Donna said. "Off even for him."

Leo nodded. "I did notice a difference."

Donna nervously twisted her hands. "I think I know what it is."

Leo frowned. "Ok, gonna share?"

"Post traumatic stress disorder." Donna said. "Because of the shooting. He never really dealt with it."

"Which you would know best because you were around him the longest after it happened." Leo said.

Donna nodded. "Yeah, I was hoping you could talk to him. I would but, I don't think he'd listen to me."

Leo placed his hand over Donna's. "Sweetheart, if there is anyone that Josh would listen to it would be you. But I'll talk to him. Lord knows this won't be an easy conversation."

Donna nodded. "I'm scared for him Leo."

Leo gave her hands a squeeze. "Me too kid. Me too."

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Leo watched Donna lead Josh towards the exit with a soft touch on his arm after she had given him his backpack. Smiling, Leo realized just how much he saw those two as his own kids. He knew Donna would be able to help Josh better then any shrink could, no matter how good Stanley was.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

"I don't need a doctor." Josh said.

Donna looked at him. "Are you a doctor?"

"No." Josh said.

Donna nodded. "Then be quiet."

They began to make their way past the carolers when Josh stopped. Donna stood off to his right just behind his shoulder. She watched him as well as the group singing. Seeing Josh start to get upset, she placed her hand back on his arm.

"Josh." she said. "We need to go."

"Yeah." Josh said before sucking in a breath.

Donna started walking, keeping her hand around his arm and leading him through the crowd.

"I really don't need a doctor." Josh said.

Donna sighed. "Shush. Leo asked me to take you to the Emergency Room and that is where we're going."

Josh gave a sigh of his own. "Leo said you were the one who suspected."

Donna nodded. "I watch you more closely then you think Josh."

"So why'd you go to Leo instead of talking to me?" Josh asked.

Donna stopped walking. "Because I was scared. Not of you, but for you and I didn't know what to do. I knew Leo would know."

Josh nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Donna said, with a smile. "Now let's go get your hand looked at."

Josh sighed again but with a smile this time and held out his arm to Donna. Her own smile grew as she took Josh's arm and they continued their walk to where Josh's car was parked. After a small argument over who was driving, which Donna won they were on their way to GW. The ride was mostly silent except for Josh playing with the heater.

"Are you planning on picking a setting before we get there?" Donna asked as they stopped at a red light.

Josh fiddled with the switches a few more times before stopping. "Wanted to get it right."

Silence fell again as they continued driving. When they arrived at the hospital, Donna cut the engine and turned to face Josh. He was staring at the ER entrance.

"Have you been inside a hospital since you're last follow up?" Donna asked.

Josh shook his head. "No I haven't." he took a deep breath. "But I don't have a choice in the matter do I?"

Donna shook her head. "Sorry, when Leo asks me to do something I tend to listen."

Josh smirked. "Yeah unlike when I ask you to do something."

Donna gave him a look. "You want to argue or get this over with?" Josh went to speak but Donna held up her hand. "On second thought, don't answer that. Out of the car you go."

Josh started to get out but turned back to Donna. "You're coming with me right?"

Donna's face soften. "Yes Josh, I'm coming."

Josh gave what could only be described as a sigh of relief and climbed out of the car. Donna walked around to him and once again took his arm. They had almost made it to the doors when an ambulance drove by, lights and sirens on. Josh froze. Donna quickly moved in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Josh, look at me." she said. "It's over, you survived. You're not there anymore. You're here in Washington, with me. You're safe."

Donna watched the distant look in Josh's eyes fade as he came back to her.

"I'm ok." he said, meeting her gaze for a second before looking at the ground.

"No you're not." Donna said, causing Josh's eyes to move back to hers. "But you will be."

Josh nodded and they finally made it inside the ER.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

"I could have stayed at my place." Josh said as Donna unlocked her apartment door.

"You broke your window Josh." Donna said. "You can't stay there. Not until the window gets fixed."

"That could take days." Josh said sitting on the couch.

Donna smiled. "Josh I basically lived with you for three months, do you really think a few days is going to be that bad?"

Josh shrugged. "Could be more then a few days. Could be a whole week."

Donna sat beside Josh. "Three months Josh. A week is not going to be a problem."

"If you say so." Josh said, laying his head back on the couch. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It wasn't you exactly." Donna said. "It was what was happening to you. Seeing you spiral out of control."

"I'll try not to let it happen again." Josh promised.

Donna turned her head and smiled. "I'd appreciate that."

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Begin Transmission

Didn't want to make it a couple story cause I was trying to follow the show and they may have been slightly OOC but I think it turned out well. But again, I'm just the writer so let me know what you think, flame policy ain't going anywhere and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Once more I'll say this. I don't belong here! I just edit and do what Lacy tells me. *sighs and mutters* slave driver *sees Lacy outside of window* I don't mean it! I don't mean it!!!!! I seriously don't mean it! This is volunteering!!! Kisses~Sarah


End file.
